The subject invention discloses carboxylic and phosphate esters of substituted-hydroxyacetyl piperazine phenyl oxazolidinones. The compounds and their salts are water soluble which makes them particularly useful for IV and oral administration for the treatment of microbial infections. The compounds are effective against a number of human and veterinary pathogens, including multiply-resistant staphylococci, enterococci and streptococci, as well as anerobic organisms such as bacteroides and clostridia species, and acid-fast organisms such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis. The compounds are particularly useful because they are effective against the latter organism wich is known to be responsible for infections in persons with AIDS. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,164,510 and related 5,225,565 and 5,182,403 discloses 5'indolinyl-5.beta.-amidomethyloxazolidinones, 3-(fused-ring substituted)phenyl-5.beta.-amidomethyloxazolidinones, and 3-(nitrogen substituted)phenyl-5.beta.-amidomethyloxazolidiones wich are useful as antibacterial agents.
PCT/US93/03570 discloses hydroxyacetyl diazene phenyl oxazolidinoes similar to the subject compounds except that the subject compounds are substituted with carboxylic and phosphate esters (i.e., R is --C(O)--R.sub.1, --PO.sub.3.sup..dbd. or --P(O)(OH).sub.2) and are water soluble.
Other references disclosing various oxazolidinones include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,600, 4,921,869, Gregory W. A., et al., J. Med. Chem., 32, 1673-81 (1989); Gregory W. A., et al., J. Med. Chem., 33, 2569-78 (1990); Wang C., et al., Tetrahedron, 45, 1323-26 (1989); and Brittelli, et al., J. Med. Chem., 35, 1156 (1992).
European Patent Publication 352,781 discloses phenyl and pyridyl substituted phenyl oxozolidiones.
European Patent Publication 316,594 discloses 3-substituted styryl oxozolidiones.
European Patent Publication 312,000 discloses phenylmethyl and pyridinylmethyl substituted phenyl oxazolidinones.